For example, in an information recording apparatus which performs recording on an information recording medium, such as an optical disc, an optimum power is set by an OPC (Optimum Power Control) process in accordance with the type of the optical disc, the type of an information recording/reproducing apparatus, a recording speed, or the like. That is, power calibration is performed. By this, an appropriate recording operation can be realized. For example, when the optical disc is inserted and a writing command is inputted, test-writing data is recorded into a power calibration area, with a light intensity being changed sequentially and step by step. A so-called test-writing process is performed. After that, the test-writing data recorded in this manner is reproduced, and the reproduction result is judged on the basis of a predetermined evaluation standard, to thereby set the optimum power. As the evaluation standard, for example, there are an evaluation method based on asymmetry as disclosed in a patent document 1, an evaluation method based on a jitter value as disclosed in a patent document 2, and the like.
On the other hand, the recording speed for recording data onto the information recording medium increases with the advancement of technology. For example, a 2-time recording speed, a 4-time recording speed, an 8-time recording speed, a 16-time recording speed, and the like are realized.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2003-59048    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2002-352517